<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gingerbread by Merixcil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664060">Gingerbread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil'>Merixcil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2017 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December is tricky when you're not really supposed to be crime fighting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2017 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gingerbread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are crumbs on the front of her uniform, refusing to shift when she runs her hand down her front. Stephanie makes a face and tries to turn her attention back to the street below. Low level mob guys arguing noisily over cheese sandwiches. Riveting, she’s sure, but Maroni’s been making moves recently and Bruce is smart enough to have his people covering every other corner of the city they’re currently working in so she’s left with this. She probably won’t find anything that the batfam proper doesn’t already know but she has to do something. December so far has provided her with more than her fair share of days off and she’s actively having to work to pick up leads. She hasn’t sent anything along to the batcave in the past two weeks, hasn’t even needed to get in touch with Oracle.</p><p>It doesn’t help that with so little to do city wide, Bruce is lapping up all the available hotspots and forcing her to the sidelines in an effort to keep out of his way. The chances of him not knowing that she’s still operating are minimal but as long as he’s willing to keep up the charade so is she.</p><p>Crumbs be damned, Stephanie reaches for the open tupperware box at her side. These mob guys really are amateurs, they should have heard her eating at least half an hour ago. She pulls out a gingerbread reindeer and grimaces when she sees the residue it leaves on her gloves.</p><p>It’s worth it, it’s totally worth it. Her mum makes the best gingerbread. Stephanie chews slowly, like that’s supposed to calm the noise she’s making, and keeps her binoculars trained firmly on the task at hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>